hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastacia Lightlock
Baroness Anastacia (pronounced Ana-stasha) Lightlock started life in the Prussia area as Anastacia Vronsky (pronounced vron-ski). Her mother passed away right after Stacia's birth. She was raised by her father, who was a local general. He had wished for a boy and treated her as such, sometimes too hard. Once she developed the strength she needed, she organized a rebellion against her father's cruel rule of local lands and defeated him. She then ran away. During her nomad days, she came across Matthias Lightlock, watching him on a battle field. She respected his skill and honor. She followed him to Ardent Sands and grew to love him. She and Matthias had a hand-festing ceremony at one of the coronations. After serving Ardent Sands for several years as Chancellor, it was time for the Lightlocks to move on. They first settled in The City-State of Drandmir for a few years. She served Drandmir again as Chancellor. She had to leave office while the Lightlocks decided that there was a need for a return to Matthias' home to the Kingdom of Silver Spire. Matthias left to go down to Silver Spire, while Stacia helped Sharjinka free Kelsar. Unfortunately during a battle with a dragon, Stacia was killed. Sharjinka was able to give her life but unable to wake her. Catrysa Trakand and Isabella from Silver Spire transported Stacia's body back to Silver Spire. Matthias was able to bring full life into Stacia with a kiss. Luckily this enabled her to witness Matthias receive the Order of the Dragon, making him a knight of Silver Spire. After a power struggle uproar in Silver Spire, the Lightlocks fled, keeping to their manor. Davin de la Estrella paid them a visit to tell them of a new land nearby, the Sanctuary of Ravenwood. It was there that peace was restored to Stacia's heart. She was concerned but overjoyed when Ravenwood presented Matthias with another Knight's belt, this time for service. She believed that Matthias already presented himself as a Knight and did not need to be rewarded another belt; he had proved himself worthy in all three aspects already. Yet, she felt his honor to be recognized by the land they had grown to love so much, Ravenwood. Unfortunately, happiness could not last as remnants of Darkspire plotted against Ravenwood. During a fight between Davin and Raelyn, Matthias came to Davin's defense. In doing so, Raelyn and Matthias fought over control of Planescaper. A timestream ripped through the sky over them. Matthias' last words to Davin were "Tell Anastacia I said sorry" before he vanished. In deep despair, Anastacia locked herself in the Lightlock Manor. There have been rumors from the staff, that she too has seemed to vanish. The current whereabouts of the Lightlocks are unknown. Stacia's Accomplishments Heraldry Light Green, a celtic dragonfly knot in Lavender and Cornflower. Affiliated Groups Stacia is a co-founder of Ravenwood's Armorer's Guild as well as a founding member of Paragon. She is part of the family, Lightlock. and Kharma Classes Archer - 2nd level (24 points) Assassin - 6 level maxed Color - 6 level maxed Healer - 3rd level (30 points) Monk - 6 level maxed Warrior - 6 level maxed Wizard - 1 level (3 points) Awards Service: Wings of the Dragon (City-State of Drandmir - Ruling Lord: Kelsar Moonseye) High Order of the Spire (Kingdom of Silver Spire - 15th Reign/Monarch: Viscountess Gabriella de la Estrella) Order of the Rose (Kingdom of Silver Spire - 15th Reign/Monarch: Viscountess Gabriella de la Estrella) High Order of the Spire (Kingdom of Silver Spire - 16th Reign/Monarch: Sir Count Matthias Lightlock) Order of the Rose (Kingdom of Silver Spire - 17th Reign/Monarch: Sir Davin de la Estrella) Order of the Lion (Sanctuary of Ravenwood 6th Reign/Guardian: Squire Nightmare Woodsoul) Order of the Grail (Sanctuary of Ravenwood 6th Reign/Regent: Chronos) Arts & Sciences: Order of the Lamp (Kingdom of Silver Spire 13th Reign/Regent: Sir Davin de la Estrella) Order of the Lamp (Kingdom of Silver Spire 15th Reign/Regent: Baroness Catrysa Trakand) Order of the Chalice (Sanctuary of Ravenwood 6th Reign/Regent: Chronos) Fighting: Claw of the Dragon (City-State of Drandmir - Ruling Lord: Kelsar Moonseye)